Phosphorescence
by BellaKouno
Summary: Reina Bray moved to Forks, Washington to live with her aunt after the horrific death of her parents. While lingering about Forks trying to recover, she runs into mysterious Jacob Black, a boy with a strange secret and a even stranger connection to her.
1. It Couldn't Be Worse

_**Phosphorescence-**_

**Chapter 1: It Couldn't Be Worse **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! There, I said it, now don't sue me!**

**AN: Hiye. :) Thanks for taking the time to read. It means a lot. Reina's full name is pronounced Alereina (Ala-r-ee-n-uh) and Leinda is pronounced Leinda (Lee-in-duh). I pick weird names I know. :p Well enjoy.  
><strong>

"Miss, we're here," sighed a deep foreign voice. My eyes fluttered open to two milky brown eyes. My vision was blurred and I shut them again. I wondered how long I'd been out and who the deep voiced stranger was that was talking to me. I heard some more muffled words.

"What?" I asked puzzled, opening my eyes yet again waiting for them to adjust to the light. My eyes finally adjusted and instead of the handsome, deep voiced stranger I'd hoped to see, my eyes met with a chubby man in maybe his mid forties with slicked back black hair and thick glasses.

"It's $23.00," he replied. Then it hit me and I remembered my purpose for being here. I was in a taxi, driving to the only family I had left in this world, my great aunt Leinda. With this, the bad memories also flooded back to my mind. I cringed. I wished I didn't remember that part. My mind flooded back to that awful after noon.

"_Alereina, you'll be back by four won't you? I want you to help me pick out the flower arrangements," mother asked, her warm brown eyes staring down into my soul._

"_Mom, it's Reina," I groaned._

"_Alereina is the name I gave you. It is what I will call you. Will you be back?" she asked again._

"_Yea Mom," I said as I walked out the door to meet up with my friends._

_I arrived back thirty-three minutes after four. Mom was going to kill me for being late. The door was wide open, which was not unusual because our house lacked air conditioning and we needed some kind of ventilation in this hot California weather. I walked in. _

"_Mom, I'm sorry I'm late. It was-" my words were caught in my throat when I turned that corner into the kitchen and saw the mangled body of my mother laying on the tiled floor. At first I was in shock. And I was too surprised to even cry. "Mom?" I questioned quietly. I looked into her brown eyes. No longer were they warm, no longer did they hold that sparkle that only Mom's had. They were now lifeless and dull. I did not cry then, I sobbed._

"_Dad!" I screamed running into the living room, "Mom's-" My lips were again silenced. For the same fate my mom had faced my dad had also. Only his was much worse. His arm was ripped from his torso and pieces were missing from his legs. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I fell to the ground staring at him and sobbed and choked. Then as I looked at his body again and puked._

My parents were cremated the following Tuesday, since they had no insurance to pay for a memorial and thrown into the ocean. I assumed that would be what they would have wanted, but I ever had asked. The house was left to the bank since my parents had no will either. Everything was taken care of, except where their 16 year old daughter would go. My only family alive was Leinda Michelle Peather in Forks, Washington, my grandmother on my father's sides sister and she was called the next day and agreed to let me move in with her. I had never met her before so I knew nothing about her, but she was my only option right?

"Miss? That's twenty-three dollars," the man said again slower probably writing me off as crazy.

"Sorry," I replied softly fumbling through my bag looking for my wallet. I pulled out twenty-five wrinkled bills and placed them in his plump hands. I didn't think two dollars was a generous enough tip. That was confirmed when I saw the look on his face. But my parents just died, karma could pity me right? I opened the door and grabbed my purse and the small duffle I had packed and exited from the taxi.

I looked towards the house. A leafless tree sat in the front yard surrounded by weeded grass and some untrimmed bushes. Not the most welcoming house, but like I said, it was my only choice. I climbed up the creaky wood stairs and knocked on the door. The house was painted white, it was chipped though and the windows looked like they were once a baby blue, but most of that paint was faded by now. It was a two story with two windows up above and the style was very bungalow/cottage and although it may have been very cute when it was built, now it just looked old and not very sturdy. I prayed an earthquake wouldn't strike and collapse my only refuge.

"Aunt Leinda!" I yelled, "It's me, Reina."

"Reina? Who are you?" She asked opening the door slightly as far as the locking chain would reach, popping one blue eye, the same eyes as my father and me, out.

"Alereina Bray. Your nephew Daniel's daughter," I answered.

"Oh! Daniel's kid," she answered, slamming the door and then reopening it fully. I saw her then. It was hard to call her a little old lady. She was a bit taller then I and was a portly woman with gray curls coming down to her ears and a wrinkled face. She wore a flowered dress under a magenta fuzzy robe with two worn yellow slippers and held a gray fur ball in her arms, "Come in, come in."

"How are you dear?" she asked, it was kind of an awkward question to ask. How was I supposed to be after my parent's death?

"Ok," I lied. She bent over to set the fur ball down. It appeared to be a cat. Great. I was allergic to cats.

"Good, good," She smiled, "Come here. See your room." She made her way up the stairs, putting her hands on her knees as she did. She turned the corner and passed a room I assumed was hers and then another door. "This is the bathroom. I have my own bathroom, so it is all yours. And this…" she paused turning into another room, "is your room." I walked in and saw it. It was bare. Only a dresser and a bed with purple sheets, a few white pillows and a blue down blanket sat in it.

"It's not much… I figured you could decorate it how you'd like it," she mumbled tightening her robe.

"It's fine. Thank you." I replied.

"Ok, tell me if you need anything," she said leaving the room quickly. She didn't dottle around with small talk. I liked that.

I thought about my room back in California, when I was forced to leave.

It had always been small and cramped, not that I minded. But for some reason, with all the furniture removed and all my belongings boarded up into cardboard boxes, it looked even smaller.

The paint on the walls was chipped, the carpet—rolled up against one wall now—was stained. And to make matters worse, we hadn't had air conditioning for a while either. I'm pretty sure that for most people, summer + California's desert weather+ ZERO AIR CONDITIONING does not equal any level of comfort.

I sighed. It was right now that I was beginning to realize just how wonderful sweating in a tiny room could be.

I wobbled over to the bed and sat my things down. This would be my life for the next 4 or 5 years. My walls finally crumbled and I burst into tears falling onto the bed and silently crying until I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of garbage truck outside my window. Friday, I guessed, was garbage day, I'd keep note of that so I wouldn't be so rudely awakened again. Wait! Was it morning? I looked down at my watch. It sure was. I had slept from roughly 6 pm to 9 am. That was fifteen hours! I could have blamed jetlag, but I was sure there was no time change between sunny California and it's northern cousin dreary Washington. I was just tired. I managed to get up and load the dresser with the little clothes I had brought. I set the few other things I had brought, including an iPod, book, and a picture of my family; and set them on top of the dresser. This room seemed to make me even sadder, maybe that was because me and the room were alike. We were both empty and alone.

I grabbed some clothing and tip-toed towards the bathroom. I could hear my new legal guardian snoring loudly from her room. I giggled. I was glad my room was far from that uproar. I stepped into the bathroom. There were rugs everywhere, one on the floor, one around the toilet, and one on the toilet seat. I didn't know that had toilet rugs, only in an old ladies house. I climbed into the foreign shower and saw that luckily there was soap and shampoo available. I grasped the shampoo and saw the label _Anti-Hair Loss Shampoo_. That's great. I took note to by normal shampoo later. Fumbling with the hot and cold switched, I finally got the water to a comfortable temperature after being frozen out by cold water for near two minutes.

I got out and shivered in the cold air. Didn't this place have a heater? If it didn't I was sure to freeze to death in the winter if it was this cold in the spring. I slipped on my clothes after drying off. Apparently I would need a jacket. I also had no blow dryer. Wow. I never knew how much I took for granted until they were gone. I let my hair air dry and decided to read a bit. I settled down in my room and read for a long time. It was a scary novel by Edgar Allan Poe. I could read his books forever. I didn't know how long it had been since I had started reading, but my hair was fully dry. I decided I might explore this new house. I ventured outside my room.

The house made eerie creaks when I walked and sometimes even when I didn't. If I were younger I might have called it haunted. But I wasn't younger. I climbed down the stairs and saw Leinda thumbing through a book.

"Oh! You scared me. I forgot you were here," she exclaimed turning her book over and resting it on the table, "Hungry?"

Forgot? Gee, I felt special. "No thanks." I tried to fake a smile. I was pretty sure I succeeded because she went back to reading her book.

"Do you know of any places I could go around here to get things like," I paused, "like shampoo."

"There's a grocery store about two blocks down. That might have what you're looking for," she said not glancing away from her book.

"Alright then," I mumbled placing my weight on one leg and letting the other bend back a bit.

"Oh, I assume you need some money," she said pulling out a flowered purse and thumbing through a few bills before pulling out a twenty and handing it to me. I felt bad taking this ladies money, even if she was my legal guardian. Getting a job was now first on my list of to-dos.

I slipped on my only pair of shoes, black converse and jogged lightly out the door and jumped partly down the stairs. Apparently the fifteen hours of sleep I got left me with a lot of energy to drain. I walked faster then normal down the sidewalk and had the house far behind me in a few minutes.

Ah finally, I came across the store. My great aunts directions weren't very good. It was actually four blocks away and had a few confusing twists and turns, but I had found it and that was all that mattered. I headed towards the door and was relieved to see the hair aisle right in front of me, what I failed to see was the person I bumped into while speed walking toward the door. I fell to the floor in front of him. I looked up to see a handsome face of a possibly 20 year old male and two deep dark eyes staring into mine, looking confused, relieved and amazed all at once.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled getting up and blushing heavily. He didn't answer. So I looked down and walked around him.

He looked back at me moving away. I probably looked like a fool to him. Great. My first impression on the person I met here was clumsy and foolish. I sighed. I guess that was what I was; I just didn't want to be.

Moving down the hair aisle I felt self-conscious. Was he still looking at me? It was hard to concentrate on the different types of shampoo when I the only thing going through my mind was if I was still being stared at. I ran my fingers across a few shampoo labels hoping to look like I wasn't even thinking of him. I picked out one at random and turned like I was about to walk away with it only to find that he was gone. All my paranoia wasted.

The shampoo I had picked out seemed just fine so I grabbed its counterpart, conditioner and walked down aisle in search of the cash registers but I was stopped mid-aisle when a shiny blue blow dryer caught my eye. I picked it up in its case and examined it. They were on sale and I did need to bring a bit of normality back into my life. I decided to buy it. I would pay her back for it, I would.

I reached the cash registers or should I say cash _register_. There was only one. I guess things were a bit different in small towns. I set the items down on the counter clumsily knocking over a rack of lip balm.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked bending down picking them off the floor and stacking them neatly back.

"That's quite alright. If you can set stuff back up as quickly and as neatly as you did there, knock all the items of the selves. It would look better," the clerk smiled.

I giggled just a bit and stood up. He scanned the items.

"Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before," he asked placing the conditioner in a bag.

"Um, yeah I am. I just moved in with my great aunt Leinda," I said hoping to make a better impression on this person then I made on the first.

"Oh, Leinda. Yes. Say, are you looking for a job? Cause I need a stocker. My old one came across a bit of misfortune," he said this time looking down at what he was bagging, trying to decide rather to put the blow dryer in the bag with the shampoo and conditioner or in a separate bag.

This was just what I needed. "Yes I am!" I said with just a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Well, if you can make it Monday, May 2nd, then I'd be happy to train you," he offered. Wow, people here were nice, nothing like California.

"What time?" I questioned.

"Well, I suppose you have school. So how 'bout three?"

"Sounds good." I hadn't even thought about school. I had been on spring break when _it_ happened. I would have to enroll in a school here.

"And your name is?" he inquired handing me a plastic bag. I guess he had decided to go with one.

"Reina."

"I'm Robert."

"Erm, thanks," I picked up that bag was almost about to walk away, "See you then." I smiled.

I hoped it would get the job. It would be a hell of walk though and they pay probably wouldn't be that great. But a job was a job. I couldn't just mooch off my aunt forever.

Outside it the sun was setting, it was pretty, but at the same time it meant it would be getting dark. The last thing I needed was to be walking in the dark alone with a picture of my parent's mangled in the back of mind. I walked just a bit faster in the direction I came.

I walked by several buildings, _Al's Hardware_, _Dandy Dry-Cleaning, _all with little glowing open signs. That made me a bit more comfortable knowing that if I screamed at least someone would hear. Every time I looked at the sun, it seemed to move more substantially out of view. I couldn't keep walking fast. The energy from the 15 hours of sleep was officially drained.

That building! I swore I had seen it before. I guess I could admit now, I was lost. But, not to panic, I could always ask someone in the store for directions. I turned to open the door and found it locked. I looked to the sky, the sun was gone and all that remained a moon and vast array of stars. The only lighting I had was the street lights.

How late was it? I kept walking hoping to find something familiar to lead me home. I didn't find anything. I wonder if Leinda was searching for me, or if she forget I was ever there. Somehow the second option seemed more likely. There was a large bang as something hit the floor. I jumped and looked to see my conditioner rolling off the sidewalk. The bag had broken and all the contents had spilled out. He should have gone with separate bags.

I caught my conditioner before it landing the gutter water and bent to pick up the rest. I guess I would have to hold them from here. I managed to fit both of the bottles into my jacket pockets. It may have looked silly, but it was much easier to have both my hands to carry the blow dryer.

I continued walking faster hoping to find an open store or someone to help me. There was no one though, not a soul. Except me. It was so quiet too. The only noises came from the light patter of my shoes on the cement, the wind in the trees and ever so often when I listened real closely I could hear my soft breathing. Some might call it eerie, but it really wasn't. It was calming and the breeze made me feel alive, though it sent goose bumps down my bare arms. It was weird that I could feel so calm, being so cold and so lost in this unfamiliar city.

I stopped on a corner and looked up at a street sign.

"_Merchants Rd."_ it read. That sounded familiar. I finally might be getting-

I was stopped mid-thought when I was shoved backwards by something I could barely even catch a glimpse of. It was like a blur. The kind you'd see in picture if you moved while taking it. Only it wasn't a picture, just a very fast moving _thing_. My heart seemed to skip from its causal thump to a fast pounding in my chest. I could hear it in my ears.

_Thump..Thump..Tha..Thump. _

Just then a giant reddish-brown almost bear looking creature jumped out of the trees outlining the sidewalk. I couldn't see it well either. It must have been a bear, a very fast moving bear. Just what kind of animals did they have in the strange place? I would have thought my aunt might have warned me if there were some superfast giant bear beasts running around in the woods.

_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump…_

My heart rate continued to quicken.

Then the giant bear dragged something away in its teeth. It was a girl, beautiful and pale, writhing around in the giant's toothy grasp. Was this monster going to eat her? Eat a human? My aunt would have defiantly have warned me about this, had she known.

I had two options, save the girl from being eaten or run as fast as my legs could take me away from this horrid city. No screams would come from my mouth as much as I wanted them too. Just as the beast was about to drag her into the dark forest and I ran forward.

"Stop!" I yelled and ran up to them hoping to save the girl from this terrible fate. As I got close the creature looked down at me. It was no bear, it was just a very large wolf. And its gaze was way more focused then any wild animals should've been. But girl in his arms was thrashing around now reaching her arms to toward me. I then saw her.

She was gorgeous, with pale skin and a heart shaped face. But, her eyes were not normal they were black and her look was much more ferocious then the beast carrying her. She let out a growl and reached her white arms towards me.

I stumbled backwards tripping over a tree root and fell to the ground.

_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Tha-Tha Thump!_

My heart was pounding in my ears. The wild girl in the creature's mouth was getting closer to me. I just stared wide eyed at them. And then in an instant, the wolf turned and sprinted off, the girl still in his grasp leaving me all alone sitting there, the breeze in my hair and on my skin. Somehow it seemed much less calming now.


	2. It Couldn't Be Better

_**Phosphorescence-**_

**Chapter 2: It Couldn't Be Better **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the genius who thought up Twilight or I would be rich.**

I arrived home late and Leinda was upstairs snoring loudly. She didn't wait up for my return. I was glad. I didn't think I would have a curfew, but coming home at 1 in the morning might have been a bit late.

I scrambled up the stairs, quickly dropped the shampoo and blow dryer on my bed room floor, and hopped into bed. I laid there under the covers with my eyes wide open. What exactly just happened? I strained myself to answer that question. I didn't fall asleep until 3 and right as I closed my eyes, I seemed to have been immediately put under.

_I was running through the woods. I didn't understand why I was running. But for some reason I felt if I were in danger. The crunching of fallen leaves could be heard from me, and I thought I could hear them coming from another source. I quickened my pace. Twigs and branches cut at my bare arms, all I was wearing was the dress I wore once for my birthday. It was white and reached about mid thigh certainly not something I would normally wear and my feet were bare. My toes were white with cold and they hurt painfully. I ran until it felt like my heart was going to pump itself out of my chest. But I didn't stop. I didn't stop until I was about to run into someone. He gave me the most puzzled look. _

"_Why are you here?" he questioned frantically. His dark eyes seemed to melt as he looked at me, he clutched at my waist pulling me closer for some reason. _

"_I don't know!" I screamed, sobbing for some unknown reason._

_He jerked me behind him and let out a deep growl, one that was almost canine like. I looked over to see my pursuer was here. The person coming after me was surprisingly just John, my friend from California. _

"_John?" I tired to move around this boy to see him. "John, what are you doing here?"_

"_Oh Reina, How I have missed you. Oh you are still just a fresh as ever. Mmm." he started to walk sideways. "How long has it been since I've smelled one so pure and beautiful? You're wolf friends are quite ghastly. How can you bare it?"_

_I furrowed together my eyebrows in confusion. This voice was not Johns voice. This voice was deeper and was very monotone, more alluring than his younger raucous voice. In fact his whole appearance was more alluring. His eyes dark brown eyes seemed even darker now, like coal. His usually messy blonde hair was now perfectly styled into a small but present fohawk and his clothes no longer consisted of sagging jeans and a long t-shirt, but of long khaki looked almost dress pants and a button down black shirt that was unbuttoned enough to see a bit of his chest. If the boy wasn't holding me back I might have floated after him._

"_Snap out of it," the boy holding me commanded. His voice was so sharp it sliced right through the night air. The whole forest was quieted. _

_John came in closer and lifted his finger under my chin. "Since when does my girl run with the wolves?"_

_This set off the boy behind me and I turned around to see him morphing, morphing into a-_

I was woken up Leinda.

"Wake up! I won't have you sleeping all day. It's nearly 8, come down for dinner," she said watching until I opened my eyes slowly adjusting to the light. Then she closed the door and left. A wave of cold came over me as I recollected the events that had happened just earlier in my dreams. It was way to early.

I threw on some comfortable yoga pants and a light pink tank top and slowly descended the stairs. The smell of bacon, eggs, and homemade waffles hit my nose.

"So she's finally awake," Leinda joked. "Sit."

She brought over a plate and covered it with a massive amount of waffles and eggs and bacon. If I ate like this everyday, I would be a whale. Leinda sat and watched me take my first few bites and smile in acceptance before the ate too.

"So, I know that we never spoke often, I never had any children of my own. So my nephew was the only family I had left. But I was afraid to contact him, my sister, your grandmother, and I had never been close. I was always the little sister she had never wanted. So I only saw Daniel a few times in his life, and I never knew he had a daughter. But I just want you to know that I'm happy to have met you now. Because family is very important to me. I'm glad you came here. I really am."

I smiled. "Thank you so much." I couldn't think of anything else to say. There was silence for a bit until she spoke up again.

"School is going to start Monday. I called in to the school and all you need to do is be there Monday."

She got up and picked up my plate which I had surprisingly finished and brought it too the sink. A fuzzy tickling sensation wrapped around my legs. I looked down and nearly screamed before I noticed it was just the cat.

Leinda came over a plucked the fur ball off the ground. "Why is Mr. Truffles awake?" she cooed.

_Mr. Truffles_? I preferred Fur Ball.

She looked over at me. "I have something I wanna show you." She lead me outside to her garage and set Fur Ball down as she manually opened the garage door to reveal an older Mercedes.

"You'll probably need something to get to school. It isn't that far, but I still don't want you to have to walk everyday. I haven't driven it in awhile. But you could try to start it up. You have your license don't you?" She threw some keys at me.

"Yea," I replied as I caught them. I had never driven very often I had hoped the skills I had learned four months ago would come in handy.

I worked my way around the boxes stacked and sat in the drivers seat. It was a stick. I had never learned to drive a stick shift. I got out.

"I can't drive a stick," I frowned.

"I'll have to teach you sometime," she smiled.

Leinda admitted that she had company coming over today so she excused herself. I also found out that she had a computer. I decided to try to talk to my friends. I walked up the steps and into her room and found a desk with a very old computer sitting on it.

I sat down on the chair covered with a peach blanket and gently pressed the on button. She computer powered to life. And as Windows 2000 loaded, I nosily scanned her room with my eyes. It was neat and orderly in some places. But her bed was a mess of about 6 different blankets with different colors and contrasting patterns. On the floor set a basket with a red pillow in it. It was undoubtedly Fur Ball's bed seeing as it was covered in his long gray fur. I turned my head back to the computer screen and signed into the guest account.

My first stop in my cyber journey was Facebook. I signed in to find no new notifications, friend requests, but I did got two messages one from Alex and another from Cassidy. They both asked how I was doing. I didn't really know how to respond, so I typed the generic"_good (:_". I went to my wall and saw my picture, of me and Alex grinning widely dressed in warm clothes on your last trip to big bear. I smiled. I missed that.

Alex and I contrasted each other so much. Alex was tough and out spoken. I was quiet and shy. She was the only one who made me feel better when my crush in 8th grade had turned me down because I was too weird. She had cussed him out and told me that I could do way better. If only she could be here now. She stood out in the photo, her brown eyes lit up and her black hair even pulled into a simple messy bun still looked gorgeous. I on the other hand blended in. Maybe because my skin was nearly the color of the snow on the ground or because I had recently dyed my hair a bleach blonde color which had faded a bit now to a cream color, either way I missed spunky Alex.

_Alex,_

_I miss you! Send me a message when you can._

_Lots of love,_

_Reina_

I sat back was scrolled down my Facebook page and was confronted by Johns picture in the friends column on my wall. Spooked, I exited out of Facebook and found that cyber space could no longer entertain me.

I heard voices downstairs and went down to meet my aunts guests. I hoped Leinda wouldn't mind.

I was half way down the stairs when an older lady looked up at me, she had very tan skin and long black hair.

"Reina, this is Sue Clearwater," Leinda smiled. "And her daughter Leah."

My eyes came to meet the Leah my aunt was talking about. She looked like a younger version of Sue. They both had the Native American look to them, and the same exact eyes. It was easy to see the relation.

"Hi," I said tentatively smiling. "Nice to meet you." I gave a small wave.

Sue's eyes were soft and warm as she replied "Nice to meet you too dear." She shot a look over to Leah.

"Nice to meet you too." Leah said this blankly. Her eyes were dark and cold as she looked at me. They reminded me of John's from my dream from earlier. I looked down.

I came to sit down on the lounger next to Leah. The older women talked amongst themselves for a few minutes until they excused themselves to the kitchen to exchange recipes and cooking techniques.

"Hey," I said looked over to Leah trying to break the silence.

"I'm only here because my mother made me," she retaliated barely even looking over at me.

"I'm only here because my mother is dead," I countered. I wasn't planning on guilting her into conversation but the way the word mother rolled off her tongue made me cringe. If she only knew.

"I'm sorry," she looked over this time. "I didn't mean to-."

I stopped her, "It's fine. I'm sorry you were forced to come."

She was silent.

"Do you live around here?" I asked.

"I live down at the La Push reservation," she replied.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"You know I heard about your family. I'm really sorry."

"Thank you." I attempted to smile. She didn't return the gesture.

Her dark eyes darted over to meet mine. "My father died about a year ago so I get it."

"I'm really sorry-" She cut me off like I did her.

"I'm not looking for sympathy," she exhaled.

Neither was I. But at least I was nice enough to thank her for caring.

"If you ever need anything, I live down by the La Push beach. Just ask Leinda for directions," she expressed, this was the first genuine thing that had come from the woman's mouth since she has arrived.

"Uhm, thanks." I had been thanking a lot. It made me feel bad because I had nothing to give.

"I know what it feels like to be alone."

I was about to respond when the two ladies came out of the kitchen.

"Where is Seth?" Leinda asked.

"Seth is at his friend Bella's house," Sue replied.

"He finally have get a girlfriend?" Leinda playful teased.

"Not exactly," Sue smiled. "Leah, let's getting going. It's our turn to cook for the boys. Oh and Reina, that's your name right? I made some fish fry for you."

"It's her best," Leinda added.

Sue and Leah said their goodbyes. And they both huged me, although Leah did with some strain.

"I'll see you around," I said trying to be friendly with the only two people I knew in this town.

"Yeah." Leah replied gruffly. And with that they left.

My mission now was to eat. And fish sounded amazing.

~*~ Leah's POV~*~

I started the 15 minute drive back to the res with my mom. It was silent. I remembered that talk with the girl. What was her name? Somehow she was the first person I had felt pity for other than myself in a long time. And it was difficult to come across someone who had it harder than I did.

_At least she wasn't an controllable mangy wolf._

I drove into the small parking spot in front of our house with our old junker clunking and wheezing until I turned it off.

My mother got out before I did, carrying a basket of most likely scones that Leinda made. She unlocked the door and was inside before I had slammed the car door shut. She moved fast for an old lady, I'd give her that.

I opened the door to find her clashing pots and pans around the living room. I went in to help her cook. Meanwhile chopping carrots, there was a knock on the door and I realized Emily had shown up, and she had brought some chili. She handed the chili over to me and greeted me with a smile, one that I did not return and went into the kitchen to help Sue. I set the chili on the table and sat down nibbling on one of the scones Leinda had made.

Emily always was around the wolves. Usually I avoided her, but now she was in my own house. The thought of her made me angry. I set the scone down and swung the front door open nearly busting it off it hinges to get some fresh air.

"Someone having a bad say?" a voice teased. I looked over to see my brother.

"Back from the Leech's so soon? Not having another princess tea party sleepover?" I sneered.

"Hey, I looked pretty sexy as a princess. You're just jealous," he laughed.

I leered at him until he finally walked into the house. Damn wolves and their imprints, I wished I could have imprinted. But it seemed like I just didn't deserve to be happy even though none of this was my fault. Just like that girl, none of that stuff was her fault, and none of this was mine.

I could see Jacob walking from a distance. I hoped he would ignore me. All he seemed to talk about was that one night when he caught that vampire and how he had imprinted on that girl she was trying to make her pray. Everyone seemed to have found their someone. Where was mine?

Jacob was about to walk right past me into the door when he is head quickly darted over to stare at me.

"Where have you been?" he questioned.

"Why does it matter to you?" I barked. He always seemed to get on my nerves.

"You smell like her," he said flatly still mesmerized. He thought he wouldn't see her again and complained about it so often it even made him seem as pathetic as me, but not quite.

Quil and Embry followed up right as he said it.

"I was over at my moms friends house," I replied. I really didn't want to share any information. Of course then it hit me. The girl, whose name I couldn't remember, was the girl Jacob couldn't stop thinking about. I regretted inviting her over whenever she needed. Some how I felt Jacob deserved to be unhappy just like me.

"Was there a girl with long blonde hair there?" he questioned further.

I tried to evade his question, "I don't know."

"Leah! I know you know," he snarled.

"Yelling isn't the way to coax someone into giving information," I laughed, a bit amused with his outrage.

"Calm down Jake," Quil warned.

He stormed pasted me. "I'll just ask Sue."

My mom had been informed about the wolves after Seth imprinted on the Cullen's daughter, she kind of had to be because Seth spent so much time there, and the whole pack had embraced her as their mother of sorts. _The Wolf Mama_..

Sam, followed by Paul and Jared were in eye range. I went inside. I didn't want to have to talk to them too. Then again I doubt they really wanted to talk. Hearing every thought on peoples minds made you really have a good picture of what they thought of you. And boy was my picture grim.

I sat down and continued eating my scone. Most of the other scones had been mauled over by Quil and Embry. Of course.

I could hear Jacob from the kitchen. I tried to tune him out, but my sensitive wolf hears heard every word.

"So she's close by?" he asked his voice seemed to sound relieved.

"Yes. She lives with Leinda. She is her great niece," my mom replied., "I suppose I could invite them over sometime if that's make you happy."

"Of course," Jacob replied. What else could he say? He couldn't wait to see her. Just like all the other people who had imprinted.

"So Jakey has finally found himself a girl?" Paul teased. "Is she a toddler? Jakey seemed like the pedo type."

Quil shot him an angry look, "It's not like that!" Everyone laughed it off. Even I stiffed a smile, Quil was just so sensitive when it came to the subject of little Claire.

"She's around our age. So obviously I am not a pedophile." Jacob replied thrusting a hot roll at Paul head, "But I've never even really met her."

"Soon," my mother chirped in setting down the finished food on the table. "Soon."

~*~Reina's POV~*~

I sat late at night in my bed thinking over what happened at midnight less than two days ago when I had ran into that huge wolf and that ferocious girl. It confused me. I wonder if the town was infested with monsters, like that one movie, where eventually they going to feast on our brains. My dreams would not be pleasant after those metal images.

I needed to stop watching so much HBO.

It was Friday night and I didn't really have anything to do. I sighed. My lack of a social life was depressing. I spent the remainder of my night reading some books I bought at a local bookstore with the money I had received from the job I had scored at the grocery store. I was so proud. The book was called Twilight, a book in the popular section, telling a cliched story of a girl falling in love. Who would even write a story about that?

Eventually I must have fell asleep. I didn't have any dreams, or I didn't remember any. I wasn't too startled this morning by Leinda, which was a first. Maybe she gave up on trying to wake up a 16 year old teenager, it seemed like more work than it was worth.

I got up and snuggled into a pair of jeans and a tank top. I tugged my hair into a pony tail. It really needed to be cut, it was getting too long. And I had a bit of dark roots, I sighed. I could never keep up.

I walked downstairs and was met with the smell of cinnamon rolls. Did this woman ever stop cooking?

"Reina, Sue and Leah invited us over today for dinner," Leinda smiled, "Do you have work today?"

I was surprised she even remembered I lived here. I had scared her at least 4 times being here, maybe I had finally wormed my way into her senile mind.

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh," she seemed genuinely discouraged. "Can you still make it?"

"What time?" I asked nonchalantly grabbing a cinnamon roll off the plate with my hand a popping a piece into my mouth.

"Six."

"I'll see."

"Here take this number and call when you are done at work," she handing me a piece of paper. "Most of the kids from La Push are going to be there. We live so close ot the reservation it couldn't hurt too meet some. You and Leah seemed to get along. You know my great grandfather was Quileute-" she was about to go on with one of her stories.

"I'm going to go get ready for work," I lied rushing up stairs with the cinnamon roll on plate in hand.

Leinda had all kinds of stuff to tell me. I seemed to know all about her life just in the short week I'd lived here.

My grandmother and Leinda had grown up in this house and shared the room I was now sleeping in. They had an older brother, who had died before they were born. He went missing at only 15, and was never found. Their parents moved to Forks after that, but had always been very over protective their daughters because of it. My grandma, who died before I was born rebelled against their rules and ran away at 18 when she must have met my grandpa and had my father. Leinda however stayed here, and lived with her parents until they passed away.

I admired her for that. Family always came first for her. It was ashamed that we were the last two in the family that were living.

I grabbed my black work pants from the dresser and tugged them on. I didn't have to work today until 11, but maybe I could visit this boutique my friend or should I say girl from school suggested I come visit because she was working there.

The pants were a bit long and sometimes I'd set on the backs of them and pray I didn't rip them. I had pretty much figured my way around town. Sort of. I spent the time when I had nothing to do at _Ron's Food Mart_, I played on Google maps.

I arrived at the store, and smiled to find Emma behind the counter.

"Reina, you actually came," she smiled walking from behind the cash register.

I spent some time pawing through shirts on hangers. I tried a few on and Emma said each looked great. She was nice and overall bubbly. She was the perfect person to work at a store such as this one.

"This looks so pretty on you, I'm going to buy it for you," she giggled.

I was a simple green strapless silk babydoll tunic that she said brought out my eyes, which weren't even green but I took the compliment. She bought that for me, but I felt bad so I also bought some comfy shorts to wear to bed.

Even wasting time there I was still a bit early to work. I set my purse down along with my bag and checked in.

Work was kinda of a blur. It was busy today and people came in bought items and left. Before I knew it, it was 7 and Robert was telling to go home. I was about to do just so before I realized that I had somewhere to be.

"Robert, can I use the phone?"

"Sure go for it." He didn't even look up.

I fumbled around for the piece of paper in my pocket and dialed the number.

A guy with a deep voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uhm, Hi. Is this the Clearwater residence?"

"Yeah. Who's this?" He was a bit gruff.

"It's Reina, Leinda told me to call this number."

I could hear some movement on the line followed by some hushed whispers.

"Hello dear. Since you don't have a car I'm going to get you a ride here. I wouldn't want you to have to walk all the way here." This voice was from Sue.

"Okay. Thank you very much." I smiled over the receiver even though she couldn't see me.

"One of the boys, Jacob, is going to pick you up. Leah will be with him," Sue spoke.

I could hear more voices, less quiet then last time.

"I'll see you in ten," a voice said whose was nothing like Sue's. It was a males voice but nothing like the first person's either. It was different, deep but had a softer note to it. Then I head a beep as the phone hung up.

I went to the bathroom and changed into the strapless silk top, it was so comfy and although it was strapless silk it didn't look overly formal and pulled down my hair is nearly reached my butt, I need to take some scissors to it.

I stood outside waiting outside for a certain car to pull up. I was looking back to the store to see the time when a voice startled me.

"Hey!" it said and I turned around to see the same guy I had run into that one day sitting in the drivers seat, "Get in," he smiled giving me a look made my face turn red and my stomach fill with butterflies.

**Thanks for reading. :) I apologize for any errors, and I also apologize for not updating, I hope Twilight isn't losing it's popularity just yet. I will defiantly update more. I was going to write in the scene where they ate dinner in here too, but it just became way too long. So I should update after this much much sooner this time.**


End file.
